Air arc gouging or cutting is used in the metal working industry, for example, to remove unwanted surface material or defects from metal bodies. It operates by providing an electric arc between a carbonaceous electrode and a workpiece and directing a stream of high pressure air or other suitable gas along the electrode to remove molten metal created by the arc.
The known electrode holders of this type are bulky and do not fit into corners and other inaccessible places. These holders also end with long air tubes that do not conveniently fit into a tool box, therefore requiring a larger storage area and detracting from the portability of such devices. A further disadvantage of the known devices is that the electrode is exposed, and it is, therefore, subject to breakage when dropped or knocked against a hard surface. The conventional electrode holders further require an air pressure of at least 100 psi in order for them to operate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a manually operable tool for gouging and cutting ferrous and non-ferrous metals which overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties.